WereWolves Are People Too
by ncis.fanfic.lover
Summary: Gibbs is a Werewolf, how will his agents and the agency react? In this story, werewolves have only been an accepted part of society for 5 years. Starts before the Ziva incident and it won't happen, begins in Mexico. Abby, Ducky, and Jenny are pissed at Gibbs, who realizes their mistakes? Parental Mike. Disclaimer: I own and make nothing from this.
1. Attack vs Offence

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta.

All Dialect misspelled words are on purpose in this chapter.

**Were-wolves are a known part of society however, relationships between these two people are shaky.

**Abby, Ducky and Jenny are still pissed at Gibbs. This takes place five months after he comes back from Mexico.

"The body has his father's tags. He got them after his father died. He's a civilian, boss." Tony said and Gibbs nodded

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were walking to the car when Gibbs looked up with an angry/ surprised looked. They were about to ask him what was wrong when he doubled back and ran around the house. They followed him with their guns drawn. They just reached the back when they heard McGee scream. A black wolf was launching itself at him. McGee looked at Gibbs and surprised showed on all their faces as he launched himself and landed on for legs. He continued to run and barreled into the black wolf it was a tumbling mess of black and white. They landed three feet from McGee and two from each other. Gibbs was standing in front of McGee who was now sitting facing his pure white back legs. Everything stopped for a second as Tony and Ziva help him up and they stood there in shock. That is until the black wolf spoke in a deep voice.

"Jethro long time no see. I can see you're as quick as ever. You ruined my fun." He mocked with a laughing bark sound.

Gibbs responded, "Your _fun_ was way out of line, Davis."

"Ha yeah right, you showed up here with these _humans_." He said the last word mockingly.

"I check for updates to the border, we haven't crossed it. Besides you know we were just working." He flicked his ears and growled at the last sentence. The other wolf flicked its ear giving him away.

"You're _boy_ here was threatening." He said taking a step forward but stopped when Gibbs lowered himself preparing for attack. "Easy _old man_ , don't want to pull a muscle." He mocked him.

"You're no match for me, _boy._ I have the most authority you deal with me. You should have called for me, I know you sensed my status and you know my smell. You've tousled with me and that didn't work out for you. You're either stupid or vengeful." He responded. Preparing himself he turned his head slightly eyeing both the wolf and his team, as they shifted forward slightly. "Do not interfere."

"But Gibbs we must have your back." Ziva said.

"My job as SFA is to back you up." Tony said at the same time.

He half yelled back, "I said do not interfere I can AND will handle this." He turned his focus back to the other wolf as they nodded with, "Yes, Gibbs."

"Now listen, _pup_. You will not attack them, this will be one on one is that clear?" He got a not. "When I win we see counsel over this mishap. If by some miracle you win we drop this matter and we never lay eyes on each other again. Deal?" Gibbs said.

"Deal." He hunkered down and they circled each other.

They circled each other three times before the black wolf made the first move. He hopped forwards and tried to bight Gibbs front left lag only to be smacked in the head, while Gibbs skipped back. They circled again and the agents couldn't help but feel they were watching an intense game of chess. Gibbs launched suddenly with no warning and catching the other wolf off guard they tumbled, bit, clawed and rolled. Gibbs ended up on top bleeding from a bite to his right shoulder and neck. He also had deep gouges where he was clawed down his right flank and hip and left part of the stomach stretching to his right hip. His opens left hip was bleeding do to a scratch, Gibbs was biting his chest. The black wolf kicked him off and he skidded on his right side. He stood and shook his head, launching himself at the other wolf. The white wolf landed on the others back making him fall on his stomach, winding them both. Gibbs took this opportunity to bite the scruff of the black wolf. The dust settled letting the other agents see them. Gibbs got whipped in his hurts with his tail. In the next second he was up on Gibbs shoulders as they both stood on his hind legs. They kicked and got each other's right hip and stomach. The black wolf pushed Gibbs onto his back and bite his chest and shook his head, a howl of pain ripped through the air. Gibbs rolled him when his teeth loosened. They sighed in relief when they saw Gibbs on top, the struggling wolf stilled and bared his neck and growled, "Fine." Gibbs got up and stood changing back his shirt was bloody as was the right hip of his pants and he was panting. The other followed suit. A tall, lean, black haired, 5 o'clock shadowed, brown eyed man in torn jeans and Baltimore t-shirt, about 30 stood in the.

"This is over Davis, I suggest that you never try me again."

"Noted." The now obvious southern boy growled out.

"You are free to go until council sees us. Your alpha with get a report from me about your idiotic attempt to overpower me." For the first time the other wolf looked startled and more than a little pissed.

"You Bastard, I was just defending myself and my territory." He tried to protect himself.

"As you have stated these are humans, and I know you knew that we were only doing our jobs. We were no threat to you. The law has been broken by you. It specifies that only someone who threatens your pack or is potentially dangerous to your pack is to be warned, twice, then attack IF and only if provoked. If there are more than one people than the one with the most authority is to be address and involved. I would be attacked if I crossed the border with or without anyone else. Now go back home." He had the sense to look turned around and hoping the fence, going through another neighbor's yard. They heard a car behind that house and drive left, further into his packs territory.

Please leave a review. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas please tell me.


	2. Promises and Understanding

Gibbs sighed, hunching ever so slightly due to torn stomach. However in the individual tears and bites it was deep enough to show some muscle. The tears were shallow then deep and then shallow again from the claws digging in. He turned and the looks he got the concern very nearly overrode the curious in his agent's eyes. Before he could say anything they walked forward Ziva stood a step ahead with Tony flanking her right and Tim her left. Ziva immediately put her hand on his left cheek her thumb hovering over a cut and bruise. They could see that on a closer look he had a scratch above his right eye and a bruised right jaw.

"Oh, Gibbs." She said and their curiosity completely fell away at the injuries before them.

"I'm okay, Ziver, I'll heal." For that he got glares. "I know I have some things to explain but let's just get metro out here. I'd rather go to the Yard and sit in one in the conference room to explain." They nodded.

"Of course Gibbs." She said the same as the boys nodded, simultaneously saying, "We understand."

"I'll call Ducky and tell him not to come." Tony said when Gibbs looked at him. Gibbs nodded and smirked turning his gaze to McGee.

"I'll put tape up." He looked down at Ziva.

"I shall call Metro PD." He smiled.

He stepped away once they started their calls. They had parked by the curb and Gibbs walked to it. They shared curious looks as he got in the car. They couldn't see him and finished their calls to stare at each other in worry.

Meanwhile, Gibbs sitting the back seat on two folded towels from his backpack that he set behind him. Then started to wrap his shoulder with gauze, looping it around his shoulder twice the around his chest and repeated this twice. Then does the same with medical tape from the first aid kit. He tapes gauze diagonally to cover his clawed stomach.

He put a black long sleeve shit under his red marine shirt. He wrapped up his hip across his lower abdomen and down his mid-thigh and then added tape. He carefully pulled his boxer briefs and black jeans back up. He usually only wore things like this on Friday their relax day. But other than shorts and his grey NCIS sweatshirt. He had nothing else. He it was too cold for the shorts and to warm for his sweatshirt. He got out and walked over to the others just as they finished their phone calls, all of five seconds later. He smirked as they stared shocked at the changed clothes. He was forcing himself not to limp. He dialed the phone as he walked up to the three agents. He stood in front of his agents but looked between his and their feet. They could hear the responses because he turned the volume up.

"You should get looked at." Tony stated as Gibbs.

"I'll call Jimmy next and have him look me over." They nodded relieved.

"Hey, Donnie, it's Jethro."

"Hey Jeth, what's up?"

"Your kids coming home get him looked over. Meet me at the Yard unfortunately we were right."

"Well shit. I know you beat him again, no doubt to that, but seeing the damage and knowing you never go overboard defending yourself how are you?"

"Patched myself up with some gauze and tap, but I'm gonna let Jimmy look me over."

"Good hate to drug ya and have my docs treat ya. No doubt strapped down to keep ya still and healing." He said only half joking

"Now, now that sounds like an attempt to overpower me." He joked back. "But seriously I'll be fine and get look over. They all laughed and then turned serious again.

"I'll meet you at the yard. My boy has guards around the house and bedroom door with orders to not let him out of their site. They've put cameras in the room and boarded the windows. I've taken all precautions to keep there for the trials."

"Good we'll wait for you to join us." He said getting nods back. They hung up.

"He will help me explain everything later. I only trust the three of you with this information. Do not inform anyone of what you saw it will cause panic people have only started to trust 'my kind' for five years. Most still kill us on sight." He said and they all looked solemn as he got nods.

"I wish that they would realize that there are bad eggs just like every all others. 'Your kind' as people call you just have an extra gene that allows you to change." McGee said frustration and anger laced his voice. He smiled as he put his left hand on his shoulder.

"I've been wanting to tell you three. The Marines never have had an issue with it. People started to fear and hate us in the 70s. I started hiding it when Mike let me in. We both agreed that it would be too precarious if others new. Back then most and a handful of agents now would shoot me in either forms to 'keep the scum out of the office and off the earth.' Many of us have been experimented on that was Mike's main concern as many came back with scars and nearly fearful of all people. They were strapped down, locked up in too small cages and tested with every weapon to test endurance, strength and mental capabilities. As much as we have wanted to explain that we are not different to people, certain events have made it too risky. There are also sacred things that we only tell a select trusted few, non-wolfs, know." They could see he was worried they would be angry or worse hurt he hadn't told them. They nodded in clear understanding.

"I understand being judged and belittled for who you are Gibbs." Ziva said gripping his left shoulder. He smile a small smile and nodded.

"We all do." McGee said and the other two nodded in agreement at him.

"Yeah don't worry about it Gibbs, we understand." Tony says squeezing his right bicep.

Gibbs fully smiled, obviously relieved. "Alright on our reports we will say the McGee found two strays fighting, He called us out back in case of a sudden attack. We approached, I got bit on the shoulder. It bleed a little. All shots are current. Then they ran off when Ziva fired a warning shot into the ground by her feet. We took all evidence with us for court. We will be honest about what we saw before the fight and turn over the few photos we took before noticing the tags." They nodded understanding the plan. They told metro everything they knew as planned.


	3. Heading Back

As they were walking to the car Gibbs said, "Tony, you drive and McGee has shotgun." They looked at him shocked.

"Gonna rest on the way back. Otherwise you'll nag and I figure you thing Ziva can handle me better." They nodded with relieved smiles as he offered to rest, as he got in the back left.

"That is a good idea Gibbs." Ziva said.

Yeah I have a few now and then." He chuckled getting in.

The three agents smiled at each other. They buckled and relaxed for the ride home. He was tired and hurting. They could see the small winces and hear the almost inaudible moans as the car shifted and turned. Ziva spoke ten minutes into the drive.

"Gibbs, you should lay down." She said grabbing his sweatshirt out of his bag and folded, slightly in her lap. He looked at her with an amused look and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine Ziver. That's not necessary either" She glared. "Let us take care of you for once." She returned. He nodded reluctantly.

He laid on his back with his head in her lap. She pulled him up so his back and shoulders in her lap. She cradled his head right bicep supporting his neck and hand on his right cheek.

He smirked and said, "I seem to have gotten lucky boys."

They all shared a laugh. He propped his right leg on his backpack. He feel asleep as she used her hand supporting his neck and rubbed the hair she could reach, her wrist awkwardly bent. He sighed contently and shifted to his left some. She moved the hand on his cheek to his chest. They agreed on a jazz station, they didn't worry about volume because Gibbs was only resting not sleeping. Gibbs got a book out of his bag and braced his left arm against the Ziva's side, so it wouldn't tire. He was almost completely on his left sit but kept on his back enough so that his stomach wouldn't touch the backseat. He had slide so his head was face up in her lap but turned slightly to read his book, which was on Ziva's arm with the hand on his chest. His legs were bent and to the side and his bag was under his legs.

"Comfortable, Gibbs?" Ziva asked jokingly.

"Yep." He smirked smugly. She tapped his chest, albeit it barely touching, and then left it..

"Hey injured here." He pouted. She used her supporting arm to lift his head so she could kiss his forehead. He smiled smugly at the boys when they looked back, they were at a red light. They'd been on the road for an hour.

"We'll be back in yard in about 20 minute's boss." McGee said, getting a nod.

Gibbs sat up and turned, although Ziva was paranoid and kept her hand on his shoulders. Then as he turned her left slid on his back. He nodded at her as he stretched his neck and arms slightly. He put his book back and out the bag on the floor. He looked at his watch.

"I'm gonna order two meat pizzas and cheesy bread from hungry Howie's" Gibbs informed them. He got nods and smirked at their excitement. They continued to the Navy Yard.


	4. Getting Checked Out

They pulled into the Yard at 11:30. They flashed their badges at the employee parking check. As the others opened their doors and stepped out, Gibbs carefully leaned down and swung his bag onto his left shoulder. He stepped out of the sedan. Gibbs pulled out his phone as Ziva half-supported and snuggled into his side, her hands on his uninjured bicep. Tony and McGee walking slightly ahead.

"Hey Jim, its Gibbs. Had a mishap, meet me and the team in the bullpen"

"I'm up here now. I was dropping off a few reports."

"Okay thanks." he hung up. "He's up their now."

"Okay, boss" Tony said as he and Tim opened the doors for them.

They walked into the building and Mike the security guard smiled and nodded. He frowned when he saw how they were grouped. The three most junior agent's watched Gibbs worriedly. Gibbs was limping, with Tony and McGee flanking them closely.

"Hey Mike." Gibbs nodded, as they approached.

"Hey, you alright Gibbs? You look a little beat up." he asked as they put their things on the tray and walked through the detectors.

"Little tumble nothin' to worry about." He responded as they picked their things back up.

"Alright, take it easy." Mike said.

"Yeah right, like that could ever happen." Gibbs laughed out.

"True that, Gibbs. True that." He chuckled back.

They took the elevator up to their floor and set their stuff down. They reconvened in front of Gibbs desk. Ziva took her spot back as she and Gibbs leaned on his desk Tony on their right, jimmy by him, and then McGee.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked as he took his chin in his right hand and turned it. It surprised the three agents but they saw Gibbs smirk fondly with amusement in his eyes.

"A Tumble." Jimmy nodded with a look of understanding. Just as he was about to say something a man walked up. He had dark grey hair, hazel eyes, jeans and a grey Marines long sleeve shirt.

"Little more than that, huh, Gunny?" Gibbs stood and walked up to him.

"Yeah, Donnie a little." Gibbs said tipping his head to the right a little.

They slapped each other's hand front, back, front while twisting their thumbs to grasp the wrist and pulled in to a one arm hug. They faced the others Gibbs with his hands in his pockets, Donnie with a hand on Gibbs left shoulder. Gibbs jerked his head right, in the direction of the conference rooms. They entered the room and they grabbed chairs while Gibbs sat on the couch. Ziva grabbed a two couch pillows so he could recline to 30 degrees. She sat off to the side, with her legs folded right side against the back. Tony and McGee sat in the office chairs. Tony was between jimmy and Ziva, McGee between Jim and Donnie. Jimmy was getting a first aid kit. Donny sat off to the left, turned towards Gibbs.

"Alright Gibbs how about you explain everything after I patch you up."

"Sounds good palmer." They could see the pain and tiredness in his eyes.

"Where and how exactly are you hurt/" He questions.

"Abdomen and right hip/thigh area was clawed, right shoulder was kinda mauled."

"My god that's more than a 'little tumble, Jeth." Donnie said exasperated as Jimmy shook his head.

"Tony I need you to get a few towels from under the sink. Tim get a bowl of warm water." He said checking his kit.

He pulled chair up and moved a table beside him. Going from left to right: He put out two spools of thread, antibiotic cream, two feet of wrapped gauze, and a big roll of stick-to-self tape. To the right of those he set the bowl of water as Tim handed him it. Below these items he set the rest of the towels and washcloths side by side. Tony and McGee retook their seats.

"Alright Gibbs sit up a little." He helped him take his shirt off. "Well at least you stopped the bleeding." To which Gibbs shrugged, wincing.

Jimmy used the scissors from the kit to cut of the wrapping on his chest. He wet a wash cloth and wet the tape on the scratches of his abdomen, pulling it off. Once everything waist up was revealed everyone hissed and gasped.

"That looks pretty bad, Gunny."

"Yeah, what he said, boss." McGee said.

"I have to wash out any dirt, fur or broken claws." Jimmy got a nod.

He took a wet washcloth from where he dumped them in the bowl. He scrubbed him clean with Gibbs only letting out a few grunts.

"I'm gonna sew up your abdomen." He carefully proceeded as Ziva leaned forward squeezing the back of Gibbs hand. He turned it over and lightly grasped it. He put the cream on it.

"Alright, there." He said covering it with gauzed, taping it in place. "Now I have to check out your shoulder. He prodded around it. He turned him to the left a little, Ziva placed his head on her right shoulder, hand on his left shoulder and chest.

"It's a little swollen obviously pissed off. Now let me rub some antibiotic cream in it." He did it carefully but thoroughly. He wrapped it the same way Gibbs did winding the gauze and tape. With Ziva's head on top of his and turned away. He slid his pants down and pulled the hurt leg out of his boxer briefs to hide his manhood. Then the cleaning and wrapping process was repeated. He fixed his clothes and eased back up, still leaning on the pillows.

"Thanks Jimmy."

"Of course, Gibbs. You got lucky, only some abdominal, colorbone, and shoulder muscles were punctured but they'll heal. They will hurt but will be fine."

"So Jeth what happened."

"Your kid attacked McGee. We were only doing our jobs. We ran to the back. I shifted and knocked him of before he could hurt Tim. I got them to stay back while making a deal with your boy."

"What kind of deal?" Donnie asked getting a shark like grin.

"I win the mishap goes to court. The off chance that he won it would get dropped."

"Oh, he had no chance."

"Nope but boy was he cocky." Gibbs chuckled with him.


	5. Explaination and Arguements

They could see how much pain Gibbs was experiencing. Jimmy had given him lidocaine while Tony and Tim were helping get supplies. Jimmy prepared a muscle relaxant and 2cc's of morphine.

"Hey Gibbs I'm gonna give ya two shots, alright." He said getting a sigh and nod.

He used a wipe on his elbow crook. He gave the muscle relaxant first and then the pain reliever. They all sat back as Gibbs started to relax and got ready to explain. Before he could Jenny, Ducky, and Abby walked in.

"I've been waiting for your reports. Abby and Ducky have been worried and it turns out you kept them from us." She said angrily then noticed the stranger in the room. "Who are you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Donaldson, friend of Jethro and these fine People." He said taking her at face value.

"We'll be out in a minute, Director. " McGee said.

"I want an explanation on why I was not informed that one of your agents was hurt, now Jethro." She said noticing the injuries.

"I took a tumble, Director." Gibbs answered.

"Oh, well I thought I had reason to be worried." She scowled.

"You do he was severely cut and bruised." She sighed.

"Just write a report." She said.

"All werewolves are born this way. It is a myth that a bite from one of us will turn you. That was used to help the fear campaign against us. I was messed with throughout school. Freshman year they started beating me about twice a week. They were just bullies messing with someone they didn't understand." Ziva squeezed his hand. "I met with a Marine reservist and found out that I would be fully accepted. Throughout my career I was always trusted. They have vest to help identified marine wolves and dogs I often help sniff out bombs. I met Jeremy Gabe Donaldson here and we were always shipped out together as a mini pack and sniffed bombs out together. We covered each other when we set up our sniper nests. We joked that they were our sniper dens. We became brothers and made it official with a blood bond." Donaldson reach over gently cupping the back of his neck in support. "Shannon and I were mated and Kelly was our pup. When they were killed I felt their death as my own. When I was told they immediately sent me state side. Many werewolves who lose a mate die." Everyone but Donaldson and Jimmy gasped. "The pain is immense and in your chest. You have no appetite and throw up about an hour after every time you eat. Obviously you lose a lot of weight quickly. Mike and Donnie kept me alive. When I started to get to thin they put in a permanent iv for fluids. I had a nutrition bag as well. They held me because the depression comes from a deep profound loneliness. A year after the funeral, with their help I got healthy and went to work at NIS. Do to the danger we kept my status a secret. After Mike left I took over. You all know how I met Tony. There's a werewolf help group that I speak and help at. We nurse hurt or abandoned wolves and I met jimmy there. Several of his friends were wolves throughout school. He told me that he wanted to join NCIS and we agreed there would be too many questions if others knew how we met. You all know the rest." They all nodded.

"Thank you for telling us Gibbs.' Ziva said. An every one but the jenny, Duck, and Abby smiled, nodding.

"Are you kidding? He keeps too many things from us. How can you trust him?" jenny expressed.

"Yeah. He says he loves us and thing are complicated. If he truly loved us he wouldn't lie and hurt us so mush."

"We have not been hurt he has had a hard life." Ziva was pissed. Gibbs walked towards them with everyone moving forward in their places with him.

"Well we ware Ziva" Ducky said.

"You know I bet you lied just now. You probably lost your soul and never see your girls because you won't go to heaven. You probably didn't even love them. You can't love anyone and hurt people and grump around like you do." Abby slapped him across the face and everyone saw the raw hurt in his eyes. Ziva stepped forward and slapped her back.

"That was the cruelest thing I have ever heard." She said and Abby's eyes widened.

"I take back what u said with everything regarding your girls. It was just the hurt." Gibbs nodded. After those three left he got hugs and they all went back to work. Jimmy took everyone's reports up to Cynthia as they finished an hour after repairing Gibbs, they included patching Gibbs up in the reports. They gathered their stuff to leave at five.

"Let's go to the diner." McGee said.

They all left and met there. Elaine got them all sodas, lemon water for Ziva, and coffee for Gibbs. Tony, McGee, and Donnie got steak with mashed potatoes. Gibbs got the club sandwich with fries and gravy. Ziva got a chicken salad with a side of mixed fruit. They shared jokes and stories about cases and the Corps. After a silent argument between Gibbs and Donaldson, Donaldson paid and they all went home after hugs and handshakes for Donnie.


	6. Late Night

Gibbs hadn't been able to sleep at all, his mind kept repeating Abby's words. He never imagined that he would hear someone accuse him of not loving his girls. He missed them with all his heart and it hurt that she said he would never see them again because he had lost his soul. He had question that himself after his had killed Reynosa. He was still limping and in pain but it was nothing compared to the turmoil in his mind. He walked into the bullpen at 2:00 a.m. his boat hadn't even touched his frayed nerves. He remembered the paperwork that was do at the end of the week. It was Tuesday and the director told him that under no circumstances, his were not to be late on Friday. She had been hard on him ever since Mexico. However he was glad to see that she hadn't changed her attitude toward anyone else. He gave up trying to sleep at 2:00 and put on a green polo, black pants, and a grey blazer. On his way to work he stopped at the Dinner, sitting at the counter on a stool.

"Hey Gibbs," Elaine smiled.

"Got the late shift?" He asked because her shift started at 6am and ended at 8pm. She used to work every other day until she met him that is and changed it to everyday so she could see him.

"Na, Sugar was at home but you see a few people have been her for an hour. The chef called me to say our friends seemed worried. We figured they were worrying over you since you were not here as well." She nodded at his usual booth. He turned his head and shook it fondly, smirking to see his team was there. She came around to his side saying, "sure enough you show up." C'mon sugar" she said as he stood and made his way over, with her arm around his waist. He nodded at them as he sat, Elaine's hand lightly on his right bicep. He smiled slightly as Ziva stood so he was between her and jimmy. Tim and Tony had their arms crossed over on the table, leaning towards them. She left to give the five of them privacy.

"We were concerned that you would not sleep well, Gibbs" Ziva said turning towards him as she put her arm around his waist. He ducted his head.

"Was it what Abby said?" Jimmy asked softly. He had a right leg under his left and back to the wall.

"Yeah" he shrugged but they could see the hurt in his eyes.

"It's not true, none of it. Not the part about losing your soul or not seeing them, or loving them." McGee said lividly. Getting a smiled and Gibbs shoulder relaxing.

"Yeah I know." They nodded.

"So what can I get ya'll" Elaine came back as she saw them all relax.

"Coffee for me, Tony and Tim. Hot chamomile tea for Ziva and Jimmy." They smiled.

"Okay sugar what do ya'll want to eat.

"Two orders of Steak and Eggs, with hash and gravy. For me and Tony." Tim said.

"Two Veggie Lovers omelets. The one with green peppers, onions, mushrooms, and cheddar cheese. Ziva and I." Jimmy said. They looked at Gibbs.

"I won't get away just coffee will I." He smiled at their nods. "I'm hungry anyway so a meat omelet for me, add onions, mushrooms, and black olives."

"Right away sugars." She said and got their drinks.

They enjoyed their food and then decided to go home and sleep. Gibbs told them to not show up until 10, he wouldn't. They all slept well, asleep before their heads even hit the pillow.


	7. Old Friends

There is Russian in this chapter I wrote it as it would be said. I used google translation, sorry for any mistakes.

They all pulled up to their parking spaces at 9:55. Tony was wearing a grey suit, white shirt, with a brown and tan striped tie. Tim had a blue-grey turtleneck with grey suit pants. Ziva had a Marine green Greek halter top and black cargo pants. Gibbs had a dark blue polo with a brown blazer and pants.

"Hey thought I told you not to show up till ten." He said smirking.

"By the time we sit down it will be, boss." McGee smiled. Gibbs nodded, smirk still in place as they stepped into the elevator.

They sat down and powered up their machines, noticing Gibbs careful movements. Everyone expected it and shared a look, vowing to watch out for him. At noon Gibbs got a second cup of coffee, hazel, vanilla, and Chai Tea. He handed out the drinks, getting surprised looks. He set his cup down taking his blazer off and putting it on the chair.

"For yesterday and this morning." He muttered he got nods and his ringing phone. He looked at it confused and answered with furrowed brows. The three agents were also able to hear the man on the phone.

"Yeah Gibbs"

A man with a Russian accent addressed him with a "Hello Jethro." Gibbs looked pleasantly surprised. His agents stared at him the whole time he leaned back, speaking Russian.

"Allo, Nikolai."

"Kak dela?" Nikolai asking, how are you?

"Chto zh. Davno ne videlis'." Gibbs said. Good. Long time no see. Then asked what do you need? "chto tebe nuzhno"

"YA poluchil svoy selenaya karta" I got my green card.

"Ty v gorode?" Are you in town?

"da" Yes.

"Vy pomnite, chto zakusochnoy?" Do you remember that diner?

"Da, vstretit'sya tam v pyat'?" Yes, meet there at five?

"Da, uvidimsya Nikolai?" Yes, see you then Nikolai?

He hung up and sat forward, pulling out paperwork. He put a few files on the side of the desk. A pen in his hand thumb on his brow, while the other held the file open as he read. The others just stared at him until he spoke without looking up.

"What?" he asked as he signed the first file. He picked up the other as they stood and walked in front of him.

"Who was that boss?" Tony asked.

"An old asset that helped me when I was undercover over in Russia. He got his green card. We're meeting at 5. You should meet him." He looked up at the last sentence. The others smiled and went back to their desks. The three youngest agents looked over cold cases while he did paper work. They decided on subway for lunch. Each got Doritos and coke to go with it.

I know it's a short chapter. Sorry. I blame it on lightheadedness, and being tired.


	8. Nikolai

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. The feedback has been helpful and appreciated. They have been greatly accepted.

Gibbs started to put the paperwork away at four. He looked at the others who were nearly done. Tony was finishing his monthly reports over the advancement of the junior agents. Tim and Ziva only had the last file from their stack of cold cases for that day. He and Gibbs had tagged team everything, as it was the prerogative of a SFA. They help with paperwork and training the junior agents. Tony takes it a step further by watching out for Gibbs physical, emotionally, and help lessen the load of having a team. Instead of just seeing if he can do his job. They are in complete sync with each other, which showed when he looked up at Gibbs. Gibbs stood up at 4 and put his blazer on carefully, right arm first.

"Finish up with what you're doing." He said and got nods. They stood up after locking up everything in their desks.

"Boss, aren't we leaving a little early?" Tony asked.

"Palmer wanted to check me over to see how everything looks." He responded. Ziva squeezed his hand the looked at him in worried surprise.

"Gibbs you are hot." She stated getting a smirk.

"So I've heard." He joked. She felt his forehead. "Ziva I'm fine really." Tony went to say something when he spoke again. "C'mon." He said heading towards the elevator.

It opened revealing Jimmy. Gibbs walked in only to be pushed to the back as Tony and McGee stood in front of him. Ziva to the right of him while palmer was to his left. Jimmy pushed the button for Autopsy.

"Someone might think you didn't trust me." He said dryly.

"Well you have a fever and said you're fine, not sure we could trust you to go down by yourself." McGee said. Everyone held their breath to see how he would respond, McGee paled. The three agents shared confused looks at the chuckle Gibbs gave. They turned surprise as Jimmy hit the stop button. He shrugged, both he and Gibbs unfazed.

"He's done this before." They gave then curious looks but went unanswered. Jimmy felt Gibbs head.

"Nothing to worry about. It is not too high." He shrugged at their disbelief. "Werewolves' bodies run hot when healing the type of serious injuries he sustained." He restarted the elevator. They walked into autopsy. Ducky was there as well and looked concernedly wary to see Gibbs.

"Jethro" He nodded. They were surprised to not hear the detached surname.

"Doctor." He nodded. Ducky walked up put his hand pn Gibbs soulder, which Gibbs looked at. They looked each other in the eyes.

"It is Ducky to my friends, dear boy." Gibbs gave a full smile, relaxing instantly. They hugged.

"I have been doing some serious thinking. After hearing the directors and Ms. Shuito's words I realized I was wrong to treat you as I have. Any man who loses his wife or child, let alone both has suffered a nearly unlivable pain. I can only imagine how hard it would be for a bonded pairing." Gibbs nodded teary eyed.

"Thank you…Ducky." They shared a smile and a hug. The others stepped soundlessly out as Gibbs walked over to the first table. They looked over him and there was no infection. He was healing they rewrapped and put a compression bandage against his chest.

"Do you want to come meet an old friend of mine?" he cocked his head to look back at jimmy, while he did up his pants and pulled his shirt on. Ducky helped him into his blazer as jimmy answered him.

"Yeah I'd love to."

"You should remember him, duck. You're coming too, besides you should remember him, it's why I didn't ask." He said putting him at ease, as the others walked back in.

"I'm glad we are back on track, lad. Who is it?" he asked.

"Nikolai."

"Oh, such a nice fellow." He replied. They left for the diner, planning to meat there in their individual vehicles.

They walked in as a group. Gibbs scanned the few people there. They say a dark grey haired, grey eyed, Russian with a mustache in the left corner booth. He quickly walked over, the man stood and met him. They had a brotherly hug and then introductions between Nikolai Uri and the others. From left to right they sat: Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, Nikolai, Ducky and McGee.

"I think it would be best two speak in English with present company." He said in a heavy accent. Gibbs nodded.

"So you are getting a citizenship. I have mine it is must easier once you have a green card." Ziva stated.

"Yes. you are of Israeli origin am I correct?" he asked with a smile. She smiled back and nodded. They shared stories of how they met Gibbs. Then Nikolai told of their meeting.

"I cannot speak of the operation but I remember meeting Gibbs here." Everyone but Gibbs and Duck lent forward. "I saw him walk up with Mike Franks. We had previously met and he felt Gibbs was best for the job. He walked up and just blankly stared at me. Then smiled brightly and slapped my hand shaking roughly. He was abrasive and cocky. But he became almost endearing throughout the mission. After words I found he was a great actor but once you were trusted you were let in little by little. Always protected and accepted. Honesty and Loyalty the most important things to him. His parents started this and the Marines just enforced it." They all smiled.

Elaine approached. "Hey sugar, glad to see you're doing better. What'll you all have?" She winked smiling at Gibbs, who was elbowed by Nikolai. He hit him back, playfully glaring.

Ziva, ordered for him, Jimmy, and Ducky, "Three chicken salads and iced teas, Elaine."

Gibbs said, "We'll get club sandwiches and coke, Lainey."

Tony ordered for him and Tim "Two cheeseburgers with mustard, ketchup, pickles and onions. Side of fries with gravy and cokes." They enjoyed their meals joking and then went home.


	9. Complications

Thank you for all of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

The next morning saw the team entering autopsy, visiting. Gibbs tossed his coffee into the trash as they entered autopsy. Ducky had called offering some relaxation time tea and, in Gibbs case, coffee. Gibbs was standing to get his second cup from autopsy and fifth of the day. Half way up he suddenly gasped, doubling over.

"Are you alright?" Ducky asked urgently.

"Let's get him over to a table." Jimmy said helping them walk over.

Jimmy and Ducky supported as Tom and Tony lifted him. They propped him up with a foam wedge. Gibbs head slide to the right as he winced, his right leg bend slightly. They noticed him shiver and gasp again, sweat breaking out.

"Gibbs…Gibbs" jimmy had to repeat his name to get his attention, he looked at him without moving. He put his left hand on the top of Gibbs head and the other on the table. "What happened?" Gibbs shook his head groaning. "Did you miss a dose of pain meds?" He got a no from everyone.

"We made sure he took both his pain meds and antibiotics." McGee said.

The boys stood by Gibbs legs. Ziva sat by his left shoulder, arm draped around his head, turning it so he was facing her elbow. The other rested on his cheek. Jimmy and Ducky help take his shirt off, while Ziva lifted his upper body. She leaned almost double, using her right arm on his shoulders and left hand to brace his head. She straightening and then set him down going to her former position. Jimmy cut away the bandages, through the middle and then across the shoulder.

"What is it?' Tony asked. Jimmy probed around his stitches.

"I don't know. It's swollen but not badly. No torn stitches. No infection but… O My God, he has faint purple veins running out of the wounds." He gasped. He got a syringe. "Gibbs…Gibbs look at me." He did.

"What Jimmy?" he responded faintly.

"I'm gonna call Donnie. I thing you've been poisoned by wolfs bane. It's still faint so I think we noticed it in time. I still keep the antidote with me. I'll have to inject it straight into your blood stream." He got a nod. He injected it into Gibbs right forearm.

"Will he be okay?" Ziva asked as he fell asleep.

"Yes it is best to rest while the antidote fights the poison."

"What is wolfs bane?"

"It's a poison that only affects werewolves. It feels like they're burning from the inside out. It looks like it somehow got into his wounds. Their body tries to fight it but it needs help. Otherwise, they lose a lot of weight and fluids. It can be exposed by either by an injection or get into a cut. Either way it takes just over 36 hours. Some werewolves who plan an attack dip their bodies in it. I'm thinking Davis did this, he showed too many signs of planning the fight. He will need two IV fluids constantly and a bag of the antidote every six hours." Jimmy informed them and pulled out his phone. He got on his facetime so he could see Donaldson while they talked.

"Hey Jimmy what's up? You look livid."

"It's Gibbs. We need to get him to the center. Bring your van, the one that's practically an ambulance. Davis screwed up bad."

"What? I'm on my way." He said.

They heard a heartbreakingly pain filled groan which ended in a whimper and looked over. Gibbs face was drawn and creased. He had his fisted clenched, but other than that he hadn't moved.

"Oh my God, was that him? I was running errands. The car and other van are being fixed up, I'm pulling in now." He informed them.

He showed up a minute later with a stretcher. Reggie, the other security guard that was friends with Gibbs walked with him. He left the stretcher by the steel door on the other side of autopsy. Mike stayed by it while Donnie walked to Gibbs right, across from Ziva. Tony and Tim sat in their original spots in a chair. Ducky by Tony and Jimmy stepped back to Tim so they made a small close arc. He put his left hand on Gibbs bangs and other in his right hand.

"Hey Gunny" he said softly. Gibbs smiled faintly. Donnie looked at Jimmy brows furrowed in worry and anger. "Wolfs bane?" He both stated and asked.

"Yeah, I already gave the emergency syringe about 20 minutes ago." He nodded back.

"Gibbs we are gonna get you to the center, Okay. Just hold on buddy." He said and Gibbs nodded.

"I know." He said voice a little stronger.

He turned to the others, "He'll only be safe to lift for another ten minutes then any motion will be excruciating." They nodded.

Tony turned, "Reggie can you bring the stretcher?" He did.

"Tim and I will get his feet. You two get his upper body. Ziva support his head. Reg, hold the stretcher still." They did as Tony instructed. Gibbs only let out a small moan as they slowly lifted and then just as softly set him down. They wheeled him out to the van and loaded him.

"As much as we all hate to do it. Anthony, Timothy, Ziva, Reginald, and I will stay. That way you're leaving will not be questioned quite so much." Ducky announced. Jimmy nodded. He hooked up an IV solution of fluids and a bag of the antidote. They placed a few large ice packs onto two stacked towels. Then Donnie helped strap them around his chest and abdomen. They closed the back just before Donnie drove off.

I know kind of a cliff hanger. I promise that there is more to come. Please review and say what you think should happen! I love your input. :)


	10. The Center

Jimmy and Donnie arrived at the center they work at in 20 minutes. Donnie opened the bag and stepped in. They both stood with one hand on the bed and the other by Gibbs shoulder. Walking the stretcher Donnie took the end, stepping out of the van. Jimmy walked around so they could lift him and set the stretcher down slowly and carefully. They checked to make sure he was tucked in to the blankets. He was cold and not just from the ice packs. The poison lowered the temperature of their body.

"He dozed for at least 15 minutes. The best thing is rest, fluids, and the antidote, right?" Jimmy told Donnie and got a nod to his question.

"Hey Gibbs we're here." Donnie woke him.

Gibbs opened his eyes as they walked through the back entrance. They had pulled up to the back were the emergency is. The recovery was down the left hall, emergency to the right. The front was where they held group and staff meetings. Staff to the right, while the group was big room to the left. It had chairs and mats. This way they could talk in whichever form they felt most comfortable. Gibbs was shivering and moaned in pain from it.

"It's gonna be alright. We'll get you some pain relieve as soon as you are booked in, Gunny." Donnie promised.

They walked in and wheeled him into a room. Pulling the stretcher to the right of the bed, Donnie started to unstrap him as Jimmy got an orderly. Carefully, Gibbs was shifted onto the bed. He moaned slightly. They set the pole to the right of his head, loading it with a bag of saline and one of antibiotic. The IV was placed into the right of the inner elbow. They took the ice packs off and covered him again. Jimmy used the port on the IV to inject morphine.

"Do you want the head up?" the orderly asked.

"Yeah, Rick." Gibbs replied faintly.

Gibbs nodded once he was lifted to a 140 angle. Jimmy was sitting on Gibbs right and Donnie was on his left, watching Gibbs sleep peacefully. He had a window to his left. The indoor glass window and sliding door were to his left. The wall came up three feet, so the couch could be placed there, next to the door. The couch was 1 ½ feet from the bed. The bathroom was diagonally left from the bed. The bathroom had a full sized tub, big enough for a sitting wolf could be covered to the shoulder, which is at a kneeling man's chin. Instead of stark white the rooms were a beige color with a light brown trimmings. It had a calm comfortable feeling to it. Three hours later Gibbs woke with a groan. Jimmy stood placing his right hand between Gibbs pillow and head. His left was resting on Gibbs left bicep.

"Hey, you're just in time for meds." Jimmy smiled as a nurse walked up. She smiled as she injected his pain meds into the port.

"Hey Gibbs." She said. She was in her late thirties, wavy brown hair, and light green eyes.

"Hey Sheila." She was another wolf, light brown when she changes, just like her hair. She left.

"Donnie went to lead the team here. They're taking their cars so they don't have to sit there for the weekend." Gibbs nodded, just as the team walked in.

Jimmy sat down in his chair. Donnie moves his to the left bottom of the bed. Ziva leaned over and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. She sat in the middle of the couch. Tony and Tim squeezed his forearms and sat beside Ziva. Ducky hugged him and sat between the bed and couch. This way they formed a sort of circle around him.

"How are you feeling, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I'm alright. I got all the meds I need here." He shrugged carefully. "In fact you will meet Sheila she has been a part of this program since I have. We worked in secret her, Mike and I for ten years before we were, well for lack of a better word, legalized. She is also a wolf."

"I would like to meet her." Ziva said.

"I'd like to also." Tony said as McGee and Ducky nodded.

"Indeed."

"She already knows quite a bit about you all from us." Donnie said.

"Really?" McGee asked.

"Good things I promise." Jimmy said. They all looked up as the door slid open.

"Here Jethro, lunch." Sheila said winking. He had two chicken provolone sandwiches, homemade chicken noodle, a can of coke and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Ela" he used her nickname and then introduced them. "These are Ducky, Tony, Ziva, and Tim."

They shook her hand. "Pleasure. So you're who watches his six." They nodded. "I's a handful ain't it?" She said in her southern drawl. She walked around and kissed Donnie.

"She's also my wife." Donnie told them smiling.

"Jeremy is coming with your food, I'll just call and tell him to call have Tommy get the rest."

"They're the orderlies. She's the nurse, Jimmy the doc. Donnie and I took over after Mike left. We help were we can. We only have two operating rooms, three recovery, and four regular rooms. There are not many wolves who don't have a pack doctor, so we help those who do or are in an emergency." Gibbs explained.

"That's just amazing." McGee said. The four looked at each other and Ziva spoke.

"We talked on the way here. We are wondering if we can help. Ducky as another doctor. Tony, Tim, and I could all be orderlies. I can take lessons and volunteer as a nurse." The four other smiled and nodded.

"We'd love that." Gibbs smiled warmly as he ate. They all sat quietly after he finished so he could sleep. They put it on a movie channel with the volume low. Gibbs woke up four hours later for his meds.

'Get some pillows and blankets. You all look tired and I know you won't sleep it you aren't here." Donnie did and then went home with his wife.

Sheila walked in. "I'm giving you a bag of ketorolac for your pain relief."

Sheila and Donnie pulled out the beds from the couches. Ducky and Ziva took the couch by the wall. Tim and Tony took the one under the window. Jimmy slept on a twin sized foldable cot. It had a cushiony mattress that went on it. They all slept comfortably throughout the night.


	11. Healing

Thank you for all of your reviews. :)

Tony and Ziva woke up at 7am, sitting and smiling at each other. Looked over at Gibbs they were surprised to see him sitting up. He was watching the t.v. on low volume, the western channel of course.

"Hey. How long have you been up, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"About an hour. You slept late, but it has been a really long week." He said looking at his watch.

She sat next to his right knee and put a hand on his face and the other was cradling his hand. Tony sat in the chair at Gibbs other hip. They wanted to be close to him.

"How do you feel, boss?" Tony asked.

"I'm alright. Pain meds numb and make it bearable. Slept pretty well." They nodded smiling. Gibbs looked past tony and then Ziva smirking. "At least I won't have to repeat myself."

They looked in time to see Ducky and Tim putting the beds away. The other four of them saw that the cot was gone along with Jimmy. Gibbs answered their questioning looks.

"He's taking care of breakfast."

"We have pancakes, sausage, eggs syrup, butter, and fruit bowls for everyone." Jimmy entered a few seconds later with Donnie.

Sitting where they were yesterday eating as Casablanca came on. They all liked the movie and were happy to leave it on, eating silently. Sheila took their dishes back to the kitchen. She kissed his cheek when she noted he ate everything, calling him a "good boy. Gibbs pretended to pant while he smiled. Everyone relaxed and sat, going between joking and in companionable silent.

"So who wants to play poker?" Gibbs asked looking board.

"That sounds good to me." Ziva said.

"Me as well, dear boy." Ducky agreed.

Gibbs pulled a deck out of his rolling table. They played a few games until they noticed him getting tired. He set his cards down and leaned back. He watched them play after waving them on. He laughed at their continued banter. He told a few funny stories from cases, like when Tim went through the car wash. He feel a sleep two hours later, 20 minutes after they stopped playing. He slept until lunch, Jimmy assured it was good for him. He said that the more rest he got the faster he would heal. Lunch was the rest of the soup, grilled cheese, and sides of jello cups. He ate well…like a wolf, pleasing everyone. The process was repeated for dinner. Which was roast, mashed potatoes, and salad. They slept in the same arrangement. Sheila decided to stay overnight, feeling fresh still with only Gibbs there, so Donnie slept on another cot, beside Jimmy. They were in a line in the middle between the door and wall. Gibbs recovered in five days total, leaving on Sunday. Returning to work the next day would be no problem. He would feel a little weak but not enough to be a risk in the field, especially with the team he has. Tony decided to stay with him just in case. He took the couch, so Tony would have the guest room. Tony wanted to argue but knew he wouldn't win. Besides Gibbs doesn't sleep up their because of his loss. He did let tony cook and clean. After dinner he went to his basement with tony by the counter, staying for an hour. Working on a family statue with figures almost exact replicas of Mike, his girls, and a wolf tony noticed. He knew that Gibbs was obviously the wolf. Then, they both went to bed for the night.

I'm sorry for how short this chapter is. Please leave a review.


	12. One Problem Gone

I want to thank my two most loyal reviewers and all of their great ideas and reviews. Shout out to **ShadowWolf's Fables** and **DS2010**. Enjoy; )

Tony and Gibbs walked into the bullpen. Gibbs was carrying a cup holder of drinks. He knew Tim and Ziva would want to be there before him. He had his regular, Tony's hazelnut, Tim's vanilla double espresso, and Ziva's Chai tea with honey. He set them on their respective desks.

"Hello Gibbs, Tony." Ziva greeted.

"Morning boss, Tony." McGee addressed.

Gibbs nodded while tony greeted them back. He had finished the paperwork the director wanted last week. He started signing off the reports that Tony did. Then went to cold cases, like the rest of them. It was a relaxed, uneventfully relaxed day. That is until the Director walked across the bullpen to stand lividly, arms crossed and eyes blazing, in front of Gibbs. Her voice was restrained anger.

"How can I help you Director?" Gibbs voice sounded weary and reluctant. Weary of both her anger and constant yelling. He was reluctant to talk to her because of constant overreactions.

"You, Me, the Team upstairs now." She said in short choppy words. He stood up with a sigh. The others joined them at the stairs. Cynthia glared and it was aimed at the director.

"Do you have a problem?" She asked politely.

"If I didn't know you where your misguided anger was aimed I would thing you were a racist. You have no right to be angry, hypocrite. You see you always told him to take care of himself and yet the moments he does you get pissed. He left because he had no choice. The past and present were mixed. He knew these people were important to him but not why. He couldn't handle the fact that he had literally just lost his family again. You were not here when he first joined. He was depressed, Mike and Donaldson were the only reason he is here now. They kept him alive because his body was shutting down. Anyone who goes through the tragedy he did they tend not to get through it alive. Imagine having a bond that once your partner dies your body gives out on you."

"Wha…I-I didn't know…" Jenny stutter, uncertain what to do.

"Oh no you do not get to be surprised. You know full well what happens. You have helped enough of 'their kind' right? Why is Gibbs different? Newsflash all that makes them different is a single gene." Tony said.

"We all understand why he couldn't stay after those people died. He needed to regroup. To figure out his confused, half missing mind. He had to remember who he is, get through excruciating pain, lose, and a new family that he loved and is proud of with all his soul yet only remember half of what they'd been through. He may not have intended to come back but he was not in his right mind. Then he comes back and he's made progress. Next step is to reestablish yourself with the familiar ground to find those few empty experiences, to fully heal. Which if you care he is. Then everyone wants him to come back, only for you and Abby to turn on him. At least Ducky came to his senses." Gibbs and the director stood shocked at her outburst.

"Do not be so shocked Gibbs everyone is disgusted over what these two have done. We all care for you, even managed to accept Ducky back. However, I don't think we can respect them because they took it too far. I mean how many times has Abby slapped you since you got back?"

About 20" he said. "I'm not even allowed in her lab, anytime I do she throws things at me."

"One time she threw half of a broken machine at him, he wound up with three hairline fractures to two separate right ribs and sternum, and a lot of bruising." McGee added.

'My God I didn't realize it was that bad with her."

"One you obviously haven't been a peach. He couldn't come to you. You are unfit to lead." Everyone but Cynthia was surprised by SecNav walking out, pissed.

"Yeah I was…" she was interrupted from trying to make herself better

"Blinded? No Director you were upset that you could not throw your weight and get what you wanted. You thought you could make him stay but you couldn't. You thought you could get him to agree to anything you said after he came back too. That is why you have acted the way you have." Ziva exclaimed.

"You just want everyone to bend to your will, anyone who doesn't is given hell. Newsflash, you have no right to control someone. You think you can. You know you treat us like slaves." McGee furiously stated.

"What I don't understand is what happened. Up until about a year ago you were down to earth. You've let your power, which really isn't much, run strait to your head." Gibbs said sadly.

"Well she obviously won't answer." SecNav said a few minutes later. She did look ashamed however. "You are immediately released. You have no place being in power."

"Is that necessary?" Gibbs asked. "I mean she has only ever treated me that way."

"She deserves it. Besides she is not fit to lead to lead." Gibbs nodded at Tim.

"Gibbs you look exhausted in fact all of you do. You have two weeks off, rest have some fun." They all smiled at him and left with nods and handshakes of gratitude. They packed everything up and started their small vacation immediately. Deciding on staying at Gibbs that night after a few beers, pizza and movies. The house rang with laughter. Ducky left early to take care of his mom. Gibbs was relaxed and happy, joking and cracking wise better than DiNozzo. Ziva took the Kelly's old room, she argued.

"Ziva I want my angel to watch over my girl for the night." He said and she kissed his cheek, all teary eyed.

"Boys take the guest room, no arguing." He got a huffs but he hugged everyone goodnight, sleeping on the couch.

They all slept comfortably, Gibbs rooms were a cream color, oak hardwood flooring, light brown curtains, and simple beige comforters that felt exquisite. They all slept great.

Thank you all for your loving reviews. More is coming, I just want to thank you all for reading! : )


	13. Surprise Visit

I'm so sorry. It's been almost 2 full months. I have been super busy and we've had three family emergencies. I promise to post as frequently as I can. My mom has some health issues going on.

The team woke up a few minutes apart. Tim went to the hall bathroom and everyone smiled as they walked out, all in jogging pants. Ziva's pants were light blue with a cream tank. The boys have black, Tim's had a green stripe and his MIT shirt. Tony's shirt was his Ohio State shirt with the tree. They walked downstairs to see Gibbs propped up on the couch. He looked up over his glasses and nodded in greeting. Ziva walked over and cupped his cheek. She squeezed in next to him on her side, her head on his left shoulder. Tony sat in the recliner, McGee by Gibbs' feet. They just sat and watched TV as Gibbs read. They noticed Gibbs shift every once in a while. It seemed to be more like tensing ripples.

"Are you alright, Gibbs. Do I need to call Jimmy." Ziva said calmly with a veiled hint of panic.

"No It's just left over from the poison."

"I'm calling Jimmy" Tony said getting his phone.

"There's no need to. I've helped many who ingested or was injected with Wolf's Bane. There are periods of spasms every other hour."

"That is horrible Gibbs. Did you sleep at all?" Ziva asked concerned.

"About an hour, it's not a big deal really. I knew to expect this from helping others, besides I've been poisoned before."

"You have?" Tony asked as he got off the phone.

"You shouldn't have bothered Jimmy. But yes, in the Corps. Insurgents got wind and ambushed us on a supply run. They set off a few bombs around us, we stopped. They fight, the two men with me got dazed came to wrist tied. Meanwhile I was tackled by three insurgents they dragged me towards the other two who tied me to two trees, wrists tow each held still by rope around my waist and ankles. They took turns whipping me with Wolf's Bane. My buddies got free, one was Donnie he got one pf the guns, with bane covered bullets, before the leader could shoot me. They shot them down, untied me, and carried me to the Humvee. They called ahead so they could send another group out. We got their just as the affects made themselves known. They got me the antidote fast. The risk of being bombed or shot down was to high so i stayed on base. Every time a groups shift was over they all visited me so i always had a small section of each with me. That was how they spent their breaks for a week before everything was normal. They had me take a break for a few days so the after affects could stop before my return to duty. Everything was status quo after that."

"Wow. Just...Wow." Tim said. Ziva had been rubbing his arm, the one around her.

"Not a big deal." He shrugged, then a spasm hit, bad enough for him to groan.

Jimmy walked in and knelt by them. Ziva shifted and he put his hand on her knee.

"It's better if he feels at least one of his pack." He whispered as Gibbs shifted and moaned. Tony touched his shoulder, Tim his knee. Jimmy prepared a syringe, he took hold off Gibbs hand and turned it, injecting into the elbow. Gibbs calmed after a while. They watched as he opened his eyes, full of confused exhaustion.

"Hey it's the meds, go ahead and sleep we have your back." Jimmy said rubbing his arm. He sighed and shifted to snuggle against Ziva's side, hands by her shoulder, nose by her neck.

"That's it, sleep through the spasms." he turned to the others. "Back when he was first infected they couldn't give anything to help the spams. They offered to have him talk to another Were and give him the piece of scarf he managed to tear. However, he refused said he could do it. They ended up needing him lead them to the insurgents, two days after he was completely cleared."

"He's always been a tough son of a bitch." Tony stated smiling. They all smiled, nodding in agreement.

They all relaxed and watched tv. They smiled when Gibbs started waking up. Jimmy leaned over and put his hand on his right shoulder.

"Hey" Gibbs whispered, Everyone smiled and replied.

"I seem to find myself as your pillow often." Ziva joked. Gibbs smiled.

"You enjoy taking care of me, Ziver." He retorted.

"How are you felling, Gibbs?" Jimmy asked as Gibbs st up, Ziva sat up as well, staying curled next to him

"A little sore not bad."

"You know you do not have to suffer to stay alert this time." Gibbs gave a sheepish grin.

"It's hard to remember through the haze the bane causes sometimes." He replied. They nodded understanding.

"The after affects causes a haze, headaches, and muscle cramps. It makes it hard to move and think, as it comes and goes. There are moments of clarity like now." Jimmy elaborated.

I cannot imagine the frustration or pain." Ziva announced as she rubbed his arm, cradling his head to her shoulder with her elbow.

They watched Gibbs over like this for a few days. Thursday night everyone left to stay at their own homes except Zia who was trying to move into a new apartment. They carpooled to work, arriving at 6. Tim and tony showed up at 8. Gibbs gave his usual nod in response to their greeting. They were surprised to see Mike walk to the front of Gibbs desk. Gibbs stood up and guy hugged him like usual. He shook the boys hands. Then hugged Ziva who kissed his cheek.

"It's good to see you but what the hell are ya doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Heard you ran into a few issues, Probie." He got a shrug as Tim rolled a chair next to Gibbs. They sat and Mike put his feet up on the desk next to Gibbs's files.

"Guessing Donnie called you. It's been dealt with, mike," was Gibbs response.

"Oh I know Jen has. Ducky sorted himself out. Davis will be put through the trials in a few days. What about Abby?" The concerned/sorrowful looks he got from the team and Gibbs tense form was answer enough.

"Well I'll take care of that." Gibbs sighed knowing he couldn't stop Mike. He gave a small smile in thanks. They all went to work while joking with Mike. He ordered pizza for them all, forcing Gibbs to take a break instead of eating and working on cold cases.


	14. Abby and Renewal

So I just watched rondezvous and it showed how Gibbs has never lost his sniper accuracy. He went into full blown Marine out. Mark Harmon is an amazing actor.

...

Abby was surprised when she saw the team and Mike enter the lab. She rushed up and saw hugged him, seeing Gibbs standing in the doorway. She stepped back and glared at him.

"You know Abby you are sorely mistaken on what you thing of Jethro." He said with thinly veiled anger.

"Oh please you should have left him. Your job ended with solving the murder. Instead you've been covering for his crime and hiding his true self." Ziva smacked her, just before Tim spoke.

"I thought that with your caring nature and scientific mind you would have figured out that he is only different by one gene. i think it's fascinating that he can transform into a wolf." She looked shocked.

"Not to mention he's saved us all multiple times, with no concern for himself." Tony said.

Ziva interjected, "I am glad to have him open up. It is a show of trust and you threw it all back into his face." She went over to him saddened by the guarded look as he focused on Abby. She stayed curled into him.

"Oh God I've been an idiot." She said and carefully walked up and hugged Gibbs. He hugged her back and she began to cry, repeating I'm sorry over and over again.

They spent their free hour, rarely seen, and bonded. Abby had some work to do but all would be okay. They laughed and reconciled. They went back to work, planing on meeting for lunch. Mike stayed since he took a cab. They ordered bread sticks and marinara sauce. For dinner they shared a family sized order of lasagna and garlic cheese bread. They talked over diner.

"Have you found a new place" Tony asked Ziva.

"I actually found a small house. One bath, two bed, full kitchen, and a smaller dining room. The living room has room for one chair, a couch, coffee table, and entertainment center. It is cozy with the fireplace, which has a shelf for pictures and artifacts."

"that's great when do you move in. You know we will help."

"In two days about noon." they cheered.

The rest of the night flew by and they slept well. The week was filled with laughter as they helped Ziva pack and unpack. Abby slowly gained they're trust and spent time with Gibbs. They didn't trust her to be alone with him. That would have to come with time. They were happy to help them reconnect but wanted it to be on they're terms. The point of them being their was to make sure Gibbs didn't suffer from anymore side affects and keep the peace. However, Abby was truly sorrowful and wanted to fix things. Abby showed her heart that was truly understanding and regretful. Thing slowly went back to normal until the trial. They showed up and sat in court. The court ruled in Gibbs favor. Davis was sentenced five years in high security prison. Afterwards they celebrated with pizza and beer at Gibbs. Everyone but Ducky ended up staying because of the drinking. Ziva and Abby shared Kelly's room, both feeling blessed. Tony and McGee shared the spare. Gibbs made and slept in His old room. They were happy he could sleep in their again. They spent the weekend putting curtains, rugs, and put pictures up.

...

I know short chapter. Sorry. More will come shortly, I promise.


	15. Packs

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I know there are some grammar** **mistakes but** **I do not have a beta. I try to get them all. However,** **I have** **no one** **to double check, like in an ideal** **editing process.** **I want to say this AU** **is a combination of two that wouldn't leave** **me alone.** **I do like Jen and Abby and find the Werewolf universe** **interesting.**

The team sat down as the day started. They were in the middle of starting up their computers when they heard angry muttering from behind Gibbs. Then every agent's computer made a beep, signaling a received email. Everyone looked at each other at the noise and then read the anonymous message.

 _There_ _has been a secret kept from you all. There is an unreliable_ _agent_ _in your midst. This man has kept secrets and how can you trust them with your backup. He is a Werewolf. Enough people cover for him. They say it is for his_ _protection but this bastard can_ _protect himself. It would be bad to kill him as it is now against the law. His name? Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

A muttering started as Tony, Tim and Zia stood by his desk. Ziva was between their desks, Tom between the wall and him. While Tony and Mike stood in front. Most agents joined them silently. Agents and tech guys came and joined. Out of everyone in the agency, only ten people stood opposite against the wall. They were not people they knew personally only two worked on their floor. One of them drew a gun and Tony Abby stood in front. The others who were stuffed by them drew theirs while Balboa spoke up.

"How about you ten get reassigned to a different office."

"Yeah sounds good." The man said as he lowered the weapon, or so they thought. The shot rang out as Gibbs pushed Abby down and covered her. Tony and McGee arrested the shooter. Balboa walked the others out. Mike walked over to see the other agents standing and watching Abby Check Gibbs over.

"I'm fine." He said. Everyone turned to and released a sigh of relief when she nodded.

They went back to status quo after a few hours; only once Balboa had interrogated and sent the rogue agent to another holding facility for safety. Everyone wrote their reports for the acting director. Jenny had sent the message and told the rogue agent to shoot, both went to jail. Everyone moved on slowly. The rest of the agents stuck to each other closer. They understood why Gibbs hid it but everyone accepted him. They returned to work. Donnie joined the next get together at Gibbs, which became once a week. Abby was quickly reintegrated. They all met at Gibbs house on Saturday, like usual, and were surprised to see Donnie. Abby rushed to hug him and Gibbs. After hugs and pats on the shoulder for the guys. Donnie, Gibbs, and Ducky sat on the couch. Abby and Ziva sat on the chairs while the boys sat on the coffee table.

"I'm gonna help Gibbs explain packs." Everyone looked excited, impatiently waiting until the salt and pepper haired man.

"Packs are made by at least two people. There is usually Alpha pair. Either friends or mates. Mates share a bond. This bond happens with both us and "regular humans", these people are soulmates. You get a feeling when you're with them", putting a hand on Gibbs shoulder, "And yearn and ache and burn when their gone." Abby hugged Gibbs.

"Thanks abbs." Gibbs gave a small smile. After a while he finished for Donnie.

"Packs are a group of people who love and protect each other. For you it's a family, for us it is a bonded group. This type of bond is more intensely parental. We help with all situations from a broken door to a bad day to life and death situations. When we cannot figure out a way to help we get anxious and think of nothing else."

"Like with Ari." Tony said.

"And when Tony went undercover, both for She who shall not be named and as a prisoner." Abby said, like a puzzle was solved. " Everyone was stressed but new there was no way to get Ari at the time. You couldn't leave it." Gibbs smiled fondly at their enthusiasm and nodded.

"Correct. Remember Abby when I told you Family wasn't just blood, this is why. Also Once one of mine are threatened or hurt as a werewolf all I can do is think of justice." He said.

"Meaning death or jail." Donnie elaborated. Everyone nodded.

"Packs are a group who would die and celebrate together." Gibbs said quietly. The girls looked at the two sitting beside him. Donnie and Ducky moved as they saw what they wanted to do. Ziva and Abby curled in his side.

"I am...We are glad you trusted us to share this." Ziva said. Tim spoke up.

"I almost forgot, the new Director wanted me to Give you this for a preview. He wants to give books to everyone, even though they are fine with you. It has four chapters. Chapter 1 is about the extra gene and personality. Number two is about bonds. Number three is for the increase in senses. The final chapter is about how Werewolves behave when they are threatened, either personal or the pack." Gibbs nodded.

"He's a good man I worked with him for a few months and have heard about him since." Gibbs said.

"So you trust him?" Ziva asked.

"Completely."

"He is a good man with great intentions and goals." Ducky added.

They visited, joked, and watched Gibbs revise, before going home. The next day Gibbs handed the revised papers and talked to Director Vance for a while. The rest of the day was spent with cold cases. After dropping Mike off at the Airport, Gibbs got a call From Nikolai. They all met for dinner. They went to Gibbs' house and played games. Sharing stories from their past.

Nikolai was telling a story in his thick Russian accent." So there I was bleeding from the chest and this guy I had only known for a month fireman carries me into the woods. We stopped when it got dark. After an hour by the campfire I notice he'd been shot. Graze to his bicep and shot to the thigh. Thankfully not anywhere near the artery. Our back up came and mission complete."

Everyone looked at Gibbs amazed.

"It's not a big deal."

"Please that is not surprising. You are amazing. You always help people. It's part of you, Donnie said it was there before the Corps. You never leave a man behind. If you can stop something you do. Like when Ari tried to shoot me." Ziva interrupted Abby.

"Or when I was in trouble and you came back from Mexico. After Somalia you stayed with me sometime holding me to keep the nightmares away." Ziva admitted. Gibbs changed the subject.

"Hey Donnie remember when you saved my ass in 95'."

"While Gibbs was captured he overheard important info. When we rescued him, he had a lot of bruising and a few cuts. Everyone was killed before they could send a sos. We sent a message in their name that nothing was leaked, right before we bombed it. We had to maintain the upper hand." His agents shared a look.

"See amazing." His agents said together. The talked a little longer and then left Gibbs. He worked on the boat before going to bed. They were truly a pack.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please comment** **?** **ﾟﾙﾂ**


End file.
